Silent Night
by Luna Luce
Summary: Summary: Bella is spending Christmas with the Cullen's, spending time with her second family is going great, but what happens when Edward wants to give her an early present. A night that she will never forget, but that’s only if she can keep quiet.


**Silent Night**

**Summary: Bella is spending Christmas with the Cullen's, spending time with her second family is going great, but what happens when Edward wants to give her an early present. A night that she will never forget, but that's only if she can keep quiet. **

**A little Edward and Bella o/s to get those that are Team Edward in the spirit for the holiday. Don't get me wrong, I love Eddie, but I will always be a Jasper's girl. Rated M for language and sexual content. **

*****Thanks to my awesome beta Cullen818 for looking over this in such a short time. Really you are the best and if no one else tells you than I will anytime you need to hear it. *****

**Bpov**

Edward had one hand on the steering wheel as the other caressed my hand, I stared out the passenger side window, as the trees went swiftly by a blur of green and brown, the excitement was bubbling in the pit of my stomach. I couldn't believe I would spending three days at the Cullen's house. I shifted in my seat, trying to calm myself down, so that I wouldn't do a very close impression of my pixie-like friend and start bouncing up and down in my seat, like a child in a candy store.

I of course made sure that the Chief was okay with me spending Christmas with the Cullen's. I knew that I had to be the luckiest girl in Forks, perhaps in the world to have such an understanding father. I giggled quietly to myself as I thought of my conversation with Charlie two days ago, Edward rose his brow as he gave me a questioning look, but I just shook my head. I could still hear Charlie's words in my head.

*************************************Flashback*******************************************

"_Um dad can I ask you something?" I asked him as I walked into the small living room._

_He looked up from the sports highlights on the screen, before turning the power off._

"_Sure thing kiddo." He smiled, as I took the seat on the couch directly opposite of his old and worn armchair. I sat and twiddled my thumbs for what seem like hours instead of the few minutes, but perhaps it was too long because Charlie cleared his throat._

"_What's wrong Bella?" _

_My head snapped up to see the worry lines crease his brow, as I let out a sigh, of course he would think the worst._

"_Well dad, I was wondering if you had any special plans for us this Christmas?"_

_He waited for a moment before he burst into laughter, the laughter died down when I raised my eyebrow. Surely I wasn't that funny and last time I checked I wasn't telling a joke. He cleared his throat and sucked in a deep breath trying to calm himself down before he spoke._

"_Come on kiddo, that can't really be the question can it?" _

"_Yeah dad I really want to know what you have plan for Christmas? Why what did you think I was going to ask?"_

_He looked away as his face began to turn a bright red. "Well…uh…I thought you were going to ask if we could talk about…um…" _

_He gave me a pleading look, suddenly it dawned on me, SEX! He thought I wanted to talk about sex, I was completely mortified and I could feel my own skin heating up, turning a lovely shade of red that I'm sure even Emmett would appreciate. Was he seriously going to use the word that was forbidden between the two of us, I peeked through the hair that had fallen in my face. He was still looking the other way._

"_Um…so like I was saying kiddo…"_

_I interrupted what would have been the most embarrassing conversation in my life. _

"_Dad, I assure you that you will not have to worry about the 'talk', mom already beat you to it."_

_We both had surpassed the usual tomato red color and were now progressing toward a fire engine red. I was trying to divert my eyes anywhere but his at the moment._

"_Um…well I just want you to know that you can come and talk to me about anything. So…um…I hope you and that Edwin boy…"_

"_Dad his name is Edward." I said cutting him off, while rolling my eyes._

_He shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat._

"_Um…Edward right, so I hope you and Edward are using protection." _

_Oh my god, kill me now, just open the floor and swallow me whole. This was beyond worse than the conversation I had with Renee, when she whipped out the bananas and condoms, so that I could practice putting one on properly. _

_I shook my head trying to rid myself of the images that was the cause of me staying away from bananas for the rest of the year. Every time I would get near one after that day I would blush, talk about getting crazy looks from people when you're standing in the fruit section at the supermarket blushing as you look at the bananas._

"_Dad, you have nothing to worry about, Edward and I are not having sex." _

_If Edward had it his way we would never go any further than a simple peck on the lips. After a few moments of awkward silence, _I _decided that it was best to direct his attention back to my question. _

"_So dad, are you going to answer my question? What are your plans for Christmas?"_

"_Well, I was gonna do the traditional fishing with Billy on Christmas, but with you here I could break tradition."_

"_No, dad don't break tradition because of me, I'll be fine."_

_He looked at me with suspicion. "Bella, you don't want to spend time with your old man?"_

"_Well dad, the Cullen's asked me if I would like to spend Christmas with them, and I wasn't sure, so I told them I would ask you. But if you want me here dad, than I'll stay."_

"_Tell you what kiddo, how about we celebrate the day after Christmas just you and me. I can tell you really want to go, but I want you here for New Years."_

"_Of course dad, I wouldn't have it any other way."_

_He gave me a smile before turning the TV back on to catch the rest of the sports highlights, as I decided to make my exit to my room. Just when I thought the Chief couldn't get any better, he goes and does something like this, even if I didn't always tell him I loved him, I knew that I wouldn't ask for anyone else to be my father._

**********************************End of Flashback*************************************

So here I was Christmas Eve morning heading to my home away from home, into the warming embrace of my second family. As I sat there going over my thoughts while staring out the window not really seeing anything, and obviously not realizing that we had already stopped. Until Edward's velvety voice broke through my inner musings.

"Bella? Love, we're here."

I looked around, we were indeed at the Cullen house, looking back at his beautiful face I saw his lip twitched slightly, he was clearly amused at my moment of spacing out.

"Sorry Edward, I didn't realize we had stopped."

He let out a chuckle" Well I've been calling your name for two minutes now, what were you thinking about that had you tuning everything out?"

I looked over to see Edward give me his patented crooked smile. I still couldn't believe that this beautiful Adonis picked me, plain old boring me. I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks as the blush colored my face.

"I was just thinking that I have such a great father in the Chief, and that I can't wait to spend Christmas with my second family."

I gave him a smile as he leaned in giving me a light kiss on my lips just as my door was being open by Alice, she was bouncing so much that at one point she was nothing more than a blur.

Before I could even ask her why she was so excited she was pulling me out of the car and into the house, damn annoying overly hyper sparkly vampire.

I looked around as we stepped into the living room, Rose was lounging on the chaise in the corner, flipping through what look like her latest car magazine.

Jasper and Emmett were sitting off to the side immersed in what look like a intricate game of chess with three extra boards giving them more pieces to move or in Jasper's case an army to protect his queen.

I didn't need to see Carlisle or Esme to know where they were, Esme was in the kitchen cooking as I could smell the mouthwatering scents wafting into the room. Carlisle was probably in his study going over the never-ending research of possible cures and new procedures. Edward came in behind me with my bag of gifts for the family, just then Emmett looked up and smirked.

"I see the two love birds have decided to join us after all, Bella I never pegged you as a girl that likes to get it on in cars."

He waggled his eyebrows at me as my face began to heat from the blush that had decided to make itself known. I dropped my head as I heard Edward let out a warning growl, and looked back up just in time to see Rose smack Emmett on the back of his head. I smiled at Rose which she returned with a brilliant smile of her own.

"Ow shit, Rosie what was that for?"

"You're a dumb ass."

Rose said before she went and sat back on the chaise like nothing happen as she continued to flip through her magazine. I smirked at Emmett, before deciding that he could use a little taste of his own medicine.

"You know Em, I can't believe you would say that to me, after I spent almost all day yesterday at the mall with Alice looking for the perfect gift for my Emmy bear, but now I don't think you deserve it."

I let my bottom lip tremble as if I was on the verge of sobbing, and like I knew he would he fell for it.

"Aw Bell I'm sorry, I was just having a little fun. I didn't mean to upset you, please don't cry."

I shook my head and turned away from him, catching Jasper's eye as I turned, I could tell he was trying to hold back his laughter as I was sure my mirth was hitting him in waves, the silent laughter coursing through my body made me shake, but to Emmett it probably seemed as if I was crying.

I could feel him standing behind me now, as he reached out to rub soothing circles on my back, ha whoever said I couldn't act was poorly mistaken.

"Bells really I'm sorry, I promise not to say anything else about you and Edward's love life for the rest of the night."

"You promise." I whispered out.

I was facing Edward and I peeked up to look at him and he had a smirk on his face, seriously what was up with the guys in this family all of them had a thing for smirking, it was like they some how owned and patented smirks, it was their bitch. Hell I've even caught the good doctor smirking a time or two.

"Yeah Bells, I promise."

I smiled before straightening up and turned to face him.

"Good, it's a pleasure doing business with you Emmett, remember you promised and you can't go back on a promise."

Everyone burst into laughter, well except Emmett he was just looking at me with a face that could only be described as priceless, it was a mixture of awe, shock, and embarrassment. I felt very proud of myself, I had finally got Emmett, and the fact that he was speechless was an added bonus. Finally breaking out his stupor he chuckled a little.

"That was…that was just…wrong, Bells."

I put on my best puppy dog eyes as I looked at him. "I'm sorry Emmy bear. Please say you'll forgive me?"

He took a step forward and engulfed me in one of his famous bear hugs. I gasped as my lungs tried to expand against the pressure of his arms.

"Em…can't…breath."

He chuckled "Sorry Bells, I forgive you. I think I just found my new prank partner."

He ruffled my hair as he stepped away to resume his game of chess with Jasper. I was standing there trying to catch my breath when suddenly Alice was standing before me bouncing, I swear she puts a human on excessive amounts of Red Bull to shame. If there was a way to bottle her energy and sell it, within two weeks they would probably take it off the market for being to strong.

I looked around to see if Edward would come rescue me from the pixie, but he was no where in sight, he probably got a look into her mind, and left me to fend for myself, chicken. Alice was look at me with pleading eyes, I groaned, I should have known she wanted to Bella Barbie. I had once suggested that she just get her a mannequin to try different outfits on, but she scoffed at the idea, saying it would be ridiculous to waste her time on something that wouldn't show off her stylist skills.

"Alice, please do we have to play Bella Barbie?"

I couldn't help but whine just a little, especially when it would be me with the sore ass from sitting down for at least two hours. Because with her playing dress up with me, wasn't complete until she had done my hair and make up too. She looked up me and pouted, damn it, I could feel myself caving and wished that I could resist when she made that face.

Honestly I didn't know how Jasper did it, I mean he has been married to her for over 40 years I wondered if those eyes worked on him. Casting a glance toward Jasper I saw him look up clearly amused by the internal battle I was having with my emotions, I was starting to think they were planning to overthrow me, I felt a mutiny on the horizon. Yep, definitely mutiny, I may have lost this battle, but the war was not over, I'd find a way to gain control over my emotions so that I didn't feel bad about letting her down, which in return would cause me to cave.

Sighing, I looked back down to Alice as I heard Jasper let out a chuckle.

"Fine Alice, but no high heels what so ever. That's ankle, possibly leg suicide for a klutz like me."

Everyone yet again laughed, as Alice shrieked in joy while clapping her hands together, I don't care what everyone said, her and Emmett were truly brother and sister they act just alike when they got excited. Like kids in a fucking candy store already hyped up on a sugar, it's fucking shame, here she is almost near her century marker of age and my saying yes has reduced her to act like a four year old.

Alice gently tugged me toward the stairs, passing Jasper and Emmett, they both started laughing as Emmett decided make a joke at my expense.

"Walking the mile, walking the green mile."

I stopped and shot him the look of death, I really should have told him no jokes at all, but fuck I guess I can take what is given to me. I look at the still snickering Jasper only to be met with a raised eyebrow as he stared me down. One day Major, I will learn how you weasel your way out of some of the shit Alice comes up with, as if he knew what I was thinking he smirked.

Sighing once again I allowed Alice to lead me to my awaiting doom of lacy sets, curling irons and war paint, yes that's exactly what make up was to me war paint, well at least it is when I try to apply it.

Entering the room that she shared with her mate Alice danced over to her closet, which was probably the size of my room, I was standing in the doorway debating if I should try to make a run for Edward's room. Just as I had decided to sneak away, yeah, like I could really do that, being that I was the only one with a damn heartbeat.

Like I was saying, just as I tried to make a run for El Edward border the pix came rushing out of the closet with clothes in hand, fixing me with a stern look as she set down the pile of clothes she pointed to the bed.

Before I could open my mouth I felt a cold breeze behind me, turning my head slightly I saw Rose standing there with a smile. Aw, well now that was uncalled for, I can't believe she called in the beauty for reinforcement. Huffing I walked over and flopped ungracefully on the bed, while grumbling about finding a way to kick a vampire's ass while still human.

They both looked at each other before laughing the tinkling of their laughter filled the room as well as the laughter from the rest of the Cullen's. Damn super hearing vampires, I sat there pouting like a five year old who didn't get the dolly she wanted for Christmas.

"Bella it won't be that bad I promise, actually Rose came to make sure I didn't go overboard. She keeps telling me that I have got to let you have your own style and not the one that I deem appropriate for you."

I looked up to see Rose nodding her head, closing my eyes tightly I stood up and held my hands above my head, just as I expected I felt my sweatshirt being quickly removed from my body. I opened my eyes just as rose pushed me on the bed so that she could pull my faded jeans off, Alice pulled me to my feet again before disappearing into her closet once again. I was standing there in my royal blue bra and panty set, when the door crashed open.

"Hey Rosie, did you see where I put my other chess set I…" Just then Emmett had looked up and over to me his eyes widen as his jaw dropped.

"Well shit Bells, who would have known that you were hiding a hot little body under all those clothes. Damn Eddie is missing out, no wonder the girls like to play dress up with you. Hell I even want to play dress up with you, or is that dress down."

He waggled his eyebrows at me, I could feel the blush spread like wildfire across my face and down my neck and chest.

"Fuck me her face isn't the only place she goes red, hmm…Eddie should definitely see this."

Before I could even blink or cover up he had his phone in his hand and had taking a picture, and was gone before Rose could even get to him. For a large vampire his was very quick, I could hear him whistling Rudolph the red nose reindeer from downstairs, knowing that it was somehow referring to my blush. Which grew two shades darker when I heard his booming voice.

"Hey Jazz man check out Bella's hot little body, can you believe under all those clothes she had such a banging body."

I heard Jasper wolf whistle which meant he had seen the scandalous picture, then I heard a growl that could only be coming from no one other than my beloved Edward. I didn't hear what he said to them, but Rose and Alice did as they both were giggling, next thing I heard was Jasper and Emmett yelling sorry to me. Alice was standing in front of me with emerald green strapless bra with matching lacy boy shorts, handing them to me she pointed to the bathroom.

Carrying the lacy set to the bathroom I closed the door and peeled off my own royal blue, I looked at her glorious shower and hesitated for a moment. Even though I had shower earlier this morning I just didn't feel right putting on such items without showering again. A knock at the door made me jump a little, as Alice called through the door.

"Bella go ahead and use the shower, it will help you relax."

Yeah relax, if she really wanted me to relax she would forget this session of Bella Barbie. As soon as I stepped into the shower and the water hit me full force, I felt all my tension wash away, suddenly I didn't care what she did, as long as every time I come over from now on I get to use this heavenly shower. I could hear her giggling from the room, she must have seen me make a decision to ask her for free reign in her bathroom, I here by peg this Lady Isabella domain, fuck yeah.

I quickly washed and rinsed before I started to moan at how wonderful the water felt, drying off I grabbed the strawberries and cream lotion that was setting on the sink, quickly applying the lotion I slid the bra and panties on my body before tossing my other set into the hamper by the door. Walking out of the bathroom I felt great, trying to come off the natural high that the shower had given me. Alice thrust a pair of wide leg black pants into my arms.

"Can you put these on without injuring yourself or do I need to put them on for you?" She asked while giggling a little.

I could hear Emmett yell from downstairs. "Please let me watch?" Before hearing a growl followed by a thundering sound of rock hitting rock.

"Fuck, Eddie that hurt."

I looked over and quirked my eyebrow at Alice, I knew that she had said that shit on purpose, she just shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"What Bella, the guys heard you moan and Emmett of course came running up here saying that we were in here touching you inappropriately. So I thought saying that was the best way to get him back."

I giggled a little before I finally realized what she had said last. "Get him back? Get him back for what?"

I looked between her and Rose for an explanation, Rose rolled her eyes before crossing her arms as Alice giggled. I'm starting to think that what ever animal she drinks from must have sugar or some other substance running through their blood because she giggles way too fucking much.

"Well Bella if you must know, Edward came rushing in to investigate that we were not in fact taking advantage of his girlfriend. Well you moaned again and his eyes darken, let's just say we had to push him out the room."

I let out a laugh, she had to be joking, Edward getting turned on enough where he had to be forced out of the room, well that was just hilarious. I honestly believed that he was perhaps confused because he always pushed me away when I wanted the kiss to go further. I shook my head while putting the pants on, I really would have loved to had seen the look on Edward's face.

Clearly I was taking a little too long because within a blink of my eye I found myself sitting at Alice's vanity, which was currently covered in unnecessary beauty products. My hair was still damp and was giving way to my natural waves, Rose immediately put some kind of volumizing mousse in my hair, causing my waves to be more pronounce. I closed my eyes when Rose turned the blow dryer on as Alice applied the make up, I tried to keep still but I started to fidget once the blow dryer was turned off.

"I'm done, you can open your eyes now Bella."

What? I can't believe she was done already, that wasn't like Alice usually I was sitting here for at least an hour on make up alone. I opened my eyes and looked at me reflection in the mirror, I let out a small gasp there was no way the beauty in the mirror was me, I raised my hand as did the beauty. Even with very little make up Alice still made me look beautiful, of course not as beautiful as her but still an eye catcher.

"Well, what do you think Bella?"

I looked up to Alice before launching myself at her tiny frame, Rose giggled a little before I turned and embraced her as well. Rose pulled away and smiled.

"So I take it you like the way you look?"

I nodded my head. "Yes, you two really know how to make me look beautiful."

They looked at each other before looking back at me. "Bella you were already beautiful we just enhanced your natural beauty. Now put this on."

Alice handed me a deep red cashmere sweater, that hung off the shoulders, sliding the sweater on I couldn't help the sigh that escaped my lips at how soft it felt against my body. I slipped my feet into the deep red ballet flats she had placed before me, thanking the heavens that she took my words to heart about no heels. Smiling once my outfit was completed, grateful that I made it through everything without accident. I walked to the door and opened it stepping out into the hall I suddenly felt nervous, I wanted to run back into the room and lock the door, yeah like that would save me. Okay Swan it's time to act like a big girl either go hard or go home, how I would love to see Edward hard right now, shit now is not the time to be thinking like that, flowers, puppies, cotton candy, sweet sticky cotton candy all over Edward's…shit…um…Carlisle without his shirt on. Um no that's not helping…the Chief in a Speedo…ew… I think I just traumatized myself for life.

"Isabella Marie if you don't get your pretty little butt down here, so help me I will have you shopping with me right after Christmas."

I knew Alice was serious, but she forgot that I was incapable of walking a straight line sometimes. I stumbled down the hall, and was making my way down the stairs when I tripped over air and was pitched forward, closing my eyes like always I waited to become one with the ground, when I felt a pair of cold arms wrap around me. I opened my eyes to see Edward smiling at me with that beautiful crooked smile of his, before he rushed us both down the stairs to the living room. Setting me on my feet I felt the blush rise into my cheeks as I looked at everyone, Emmett started whistling Rudolph again which of course made me blush even harder. Rose smacked him upside his head which of course caused everyone to laugh when he started to pout.

"Bella you look lovely in red. Are you ready to eat?"

Before I could say anything I heard my stomach growl, throwing my hands over my stomach as I tried in vain to cover the sound that was erupting from it, I gave Esme a small smile before speaking.

"Thank you Esme, yes, I guess I am hungry."

Walking into the kitchen with all the Cullens following me, Esme led me to a plate of tortellini Alfredo, as I ate everyone carried on conversations about what they will do the day after Christmas. As I finished up my food, Esme took my plate before I could even get out of my seat.

"Thank you Esme, the food was delicious."

"You're welcome dear, I wished that Charlie could have joined you for dinner tomorrow."

I smiled as I thought of the Chief fishing on Christmas day. "Yeah, me too, but he has this tradition with his best friend to go fishing and then he enjoys Christmas on the rez watching the game."

Esme eyes twinkled as she smiled at me. "Of course dear, I sure he wouldn't mind you bringing home leftover food."

I let out a small giggle, the Chief wouldn't mind at all, hell after he tasted Esme cooking he wouldn't mind me bringing anything she cooked home. I shook my head as I stood from the table.

"No Esme, he wouldn't mind at all."

Heading back into the living room we all sat down, conversations and Christmas stories floated throughout the room. I laughed until I had tears in my eyes at the story about Emmett, Jasper and to my surprise Edward getting arrested on Christmas day.

"So let me get this straight, the three of you decided to kidnap a reindeer…"

"No not kidnap, it was a rescue mission." I'm sure if Emmett was human he would be red in the face.

"Okay, rescue a reindeer from the Santa workshop. May I ask why?"

Emmett let out a sigh. "Because Dasher needed to be set free, and I really wanted to see him fly."

As soon as fly came out of his mouth I was laughing. "How…did…you…know…his…name…was…Dasher?"

I was trying to stop laughing but I couldn't, I knew my face was red and that I needed to calm down so that I could breath. I felt a wave of calm wash over me and I looked over at Jasper giving him a smile, I looked back at Emmett.

"Well because that's the name that was on his tag."

"Okay, well what about you two, why were you there?"

Edward looked away from me and whispered. "To prove that reindeer can't fly, and to make sure he didn't drain one."

"That's not true Eddie, you wanted to know if elves were real."

I looked between Edward and Emmett before I erupted into a fit of laughter.

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did, and Jazz wanted to see them work on the toys."

Jasper and Edward looked like they would be red in the face if they could, I thought it was cute that the were over a hundred years old and still believed in things such as flying reindeers and Santa's elves.

"It's okay guys whether it's true or not, your secret is safe with me. If it makes you feel any better I believed in the tooth fairy until I was twelve."

After the jokes about me believe in such a ridiculous thing as the tooth fairy, it was time for Christmas carols. Alice sang a beautiful reinvention of Silent Night with Edward playing the piano. Rose sang I'll be Home for Christmas. Jasper and Emmett decided to sing together their very own version of Jingle Bell Rock, with Emmett adding his own sexual terms into the song. Somehow Esme coax me into singing Santa Baby.

After singing which I got wolf whistles from Emmett and Jasper, we settled down and watched a few Christmas movies. I could feel my eyes getting heavy and before I could even say a word, Alice and Rose whisked me upstairs to Rose's room. She disappeared into her closet and came back with a green and red tank top and short set.

Handing them over to me I walked to Edward's room to do my nightly ritual before I climbed into bed. Just as I closed my eyes I felt a soft caress against my cheek, thinking it was my imagination due to the fact that I was sleepy I snuggled deeper into the mattress and pillows. I felt the bed move slightly and another caress to my cheek this time the cold hand lingered. I opened my eyes to see Edward hovering over me, he had his signature crooked smile plastered on his face. His eyes began to darken as he took in my body tangled in the sheets, licking his lips he looked back into my eyes as he moved in closer.

Closing the distance I gently pressed my lips against his, I fisted my hands into his bronze locks knowing that any second his was going to pull away. I let go of his hair to pull away so that I didn't feel like I was being rejected before he decides it was going too far, but to my surprise he pulled me closer, recapturing my lips.

I closed my eyes as I felt his tongue lick across my bottom lip, causing me to gasp before relaxing as his tongue slipped into my mouth. I just knew I had to be dreaming there was no way this could be happening, Edward would never go against his own rules of keeping us in safe mode.

He pulled away as I opened my eyes, but his lips never left my body, trailing down my neck to my collarbone, he kissed, licked and sucked as he shifted himself above me. Moving down to my breast he stared at my pert nipples through the thin material of my shirt, I was glad that I had decided to go against wearing a bra to bed, feeling his cool breath on my left nipple caused it to harden so that it was now painfully pleasurable.

He looked back up to my eyes and smiled, his eyes were the darkest black I had ever seen, I felt a shiver run down my spine and I wasn't sure if it was from excitement or a small sliver of fear. He dipped his head back down and took my nipple into his mouth, which caused me to let out a moan.

He stopped and pulled away, no please no, don't do this. This was as far as we had ever gotten and I refused to stop now, I tried to grasp his shirt to pull him back down but he evaded my hands. His eyes were still black as night, but yet they held something I had never seen before and I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Bella if I continue you must keep quiet, can you do that for me?"

I nodded my head as I pleaded with my eyes for him to continue, the way he was looking at me sent a rush of heat throughout my body. He let out a low growl before ripping my shirt right off of me. Shit, Alice was going to kill him, but fuck if that wasn't hot seeing him show his aggressive side.

He continued his ministrations without the thin layer of material that covered my breast, twirling his tongue around my nipple before sucking it into his mouth while he kneaded my right breast before letting it go with a pop.

Switching to my right breast he repeated his torture letting go again with a pop, he kissed his way down my body until he came to my belly button, kissing it before he hooked his thumbs into my shorts as well as my panties which were completely soaked through.

He looked at me for permission which I granted with a nod, slowly he pulled them down my legs. I looked down as I saw him sit up and look at my dripping wet core letting out a hiss as his took in my arousal coming from my bare sex.

Before I could blink he was diving head first in between my thighs, I felt his icy cold tongue lick up and down my slick folds before parting them to thrust into my heated core.

I bit back the moan that was trying to emerge from my throat, I felt his fingers brush against my clit as I bucked into his hand when he pinched it lightly, I could feel myself becoming even hotter as a pleasurable knot began to make it's way into my stomach. Muscles I never knew I had began to clench and unclench, as he continued to use his tongue to thrust in out of my entrance and his fingers twirled and tugged lightly on my clit. I grabbed the pillow that was laying beside me, I brought it to my face and bit down, as my orgasm took over.

I arched my back off the bed as the euphoric sensation sent me on a ride to cloud nine. As the star haze disappeared from my eyes I pulled him until he was hovering over me once again, not giving him time to say anything I attacked his mouth tasting my essence on his lips.

I looked into his eyes before looking at his still clothe body, raising my eyebrow I reached down and tugged on his shirt. Laughing he removed himself from the bed, removing his clothes in a flash, I bit back the gasp that was threatening to escape my mouth. Here he was hovering over me, looking like the original mode of perfection.

Placing a tender kiss on my lips I could feel his harden member at my entrance, he deepened the kiss as he slowly entered me. Stopping at my barrier, he looked into my eyes and smiled while I adjusted to his size. Just as I started to wiggle, he stopped breathing and with one quick thrust sheathed himself completely inside me.

I covered my mouth to keep from crying out, once the pain had subsided I moved slightly, and with that small movement I felt a hint of pleasure. Seeing as I was no longer feeling pain he began to slowly thrust in and out, his eyes never left mine as he showered my face and breast with kisses.

I wanted him to go faster, but had no way of telling him except to move my hips, he caught on to what I wanted, speeding up his thrusting I could feel that tightening building up once again in the pit of my stomach. He snaked his hand down in between our bodies and started to rub my clit in the rhythm of his thrusts, I wanted to scream out as he brought me over the edge, pressing my face to his shoulder I muffled my cries of pleasure as another mini orgasm shot through my body.

His movements were becoming jerky and I could tell he was close, with one final thrust I felt his cold seed shoot into my body causing me to shudder. He moved to lay on his back, pulling me with him as he had yet to separate himself from me.

Laying my head on his chest, I smiled as my lids began to grow heavy, I tried to keep my eyes open, but I was losing the battle when he started to hum my lullaby. No matter what Christmas gifts I got tomorrow, this was the best present ever. I knew that I would never be able to listen to silent night again without thinking of this night.

**A/N: I hope everyone has a wonderful Christmas and a Happy New Year.**


End file.
